


I Always Regret Midnight Decisions

by oliviawrites (LauraLittlemiss)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Unhappy Ending, sia song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraLittlemiss/pseuds/oliviawrites
Summary: Dan always regretted Midnight decisions. Why'd he ever have to kiss his best friend? Loosely based on Sia's "Midnight Decisions."





	I Always Regret Midnight Decisions

Dan was drunk. Things always happened when he was drunk. But he was sure this was the worst he had ever done.

He had kissed his best friend. His best friend of nearing eight years. The one that he had a career with, and up until tonight, platonic feelings for.

What the fuck had he done?

He let out a agitated huff and raked his hands through his hair, pacing hurriedly through their lounge.

It was around 3 in the morning and the liquor was slowly fading out of his system and leaving his brain less fuzzy.

He continued to pace, ignoring the fact his eyes were burning and his feet and back were sore and practically begging for him to sit down. Dan didn't have the best self-care when it came to crises.

*

It was 9 in the evening. Phil and him had gotten into a small fight. Dan was slightly lying whenever Phil asked him if he was okay and Dan was annoyed by how persistent Phil seemed to be. He didn't want to explain to Phil what was happening in his brain and every time Phil asked it felt like he was breathing down Dan's neck.

Dan had had a rough week mentally. He had barely slept nights and had a constant headache for a few nights. He would be fine. He just didn't want to talk about it.

Phil hadn't understood this part of that and insisted on trying to make Dan feel better. Really, all that Dan wanted was to be left alone. In the kindest way possible. Phil had taken this the wrong way and recoiled to his room with a stale "goodnight." Dan decided to go out for drinks.

The bar was just now filling up, Dan looked pretty normal filtering in through the door. He ordered a few shots and a pint of two of beer. And he sipped and drank and sipped some more. And it worked – he forgot what he came to forget.

Dan wasn't so far gone that he couldn't order himself a taxi. Thankfully. The driver promised to be there in a few minutes. Dan waited outside.

When it finally came, Dan clambered in and told the driver his address, sitting back and realizing that he only managed to make his headache worse. He was going to properly hate himself tomorrow. He sighed.

The driver dropped him off and Dan promptly paid, getting out the car as quickly as possible. He needed to apologize to Phil.

He climbed the infamous stairs to his and Phil's rooms, noticing that Phil's door was ajar, and so was Dan's. Dan was sure that he didn't leave his door open. He never left open.

First peeking into Phil's room, he found no Phil. However, it was a different story when he looked into his room. There was Phil, tangled with his duvet and fast asleep.

Dan's chest ached at the sight. He was almost positive he had a crush on his best friend. He said almost positive because the lines have blurred together after all these years. It was all confusing.

Dan had always loved Phil. Ever since he was a teen. Who didn't love Phil? That was the problem though. He had spent so much of his time loving him he didn't know how he loved him. They've been best friends for seven and a half years, of course they loved each other. That much was set in stone. But how? How did they love each other? Sometimes the fans would speculate and Dan had admit that they saw a lot. He started to see it from their perspective every now and then.

But that didn't matter right now. What mattered was Phil. The Phil that was currently asleep in his bed. It's not like Dan really minded, he just wasn't sure if he should join him or not. After a moment of hesitation, Dan climbed in next to him. They were best friends anyways.

And then Dan did the stupid thing. He leaned over and kissed Phil gently on the corner of his mouth. This probably wouldn't have been as big of a deal if Phil hadn't woken up seconds before Dan did it.

Dan figured that he was probably awoken by Dan climbing into bed and when Dan half-kissed him, it probably shocked him awake a lot faster than any alarm would have.

Phil had quickly stumbled out of bed and out the door into the hall. He shouted something about going to a friend's and then the door had shut. Dan had groaned and fallen back against the sheets, massaging his head before slapping himself.

After that, it hadn't taken too much time to get to where he was currently; pacing around the living room hours later. He had tried to phone Phil, text him, anything, but he got nothing. Phil was currently MIA.

Dan immediately stopped walking when he heard the door open downstairs. He rushed down the stairs, taking in the appearance of Phil. He had obvious circles under his eyes (more so than usual) and he was slightly shivering (it was nearly January). It was probably drizzling outside due to the slight dampness of Phil's hair.

"I think we need to talk." Phil, his eyes locking sternly with Dan's. Dan just gulped and nodded, walking back upstairs.

*

After a change of clothes for Phil and cocoa for the both of them, they were seated on the couch, probably the most separated they had ever been while sitting.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Dan shrugged. He honestly didn't know. He was drunk when he did it.

"Dan, come on."

"I honestly don't know! I don't know anything when it comes to you! I don't know if we should be friends or more! Everything is so bloody confusing and I can't catch a break with my head. I just feel like shit almost all the time."

"Dan," Phil looked at him, clearly concerned. Great, Dan had managed to scare him too. "Calm down. You're alright, I'm not mad. About anything."

Dan breathed a silent breath of relief. Everything for quiet for a few moments. Dan thought about it. Properly. He analyzed as much of his and Phil's behavior as he could in the few minutes of silence. The answer hit like a ton of bricks. He was totally in love with Phil. That's when Phil spoke.

"Dan, for the record," Phil's speech was quiet and reserved. The way he got when he was serious or sorry. "I don't feel like that with you. Romantic."

The words were the most sobering thing Dan had ever heard.


End file.
